A Nightmare in Smallville
by i-luv-tom-welling
Summary: A Chloe POV. Chloe has been having strange dreams and only Clark can save her.


A Nightmare in Smallville  
  
Chapter One  
  
I awoke with a start. Cool beads of sweat were making their way down my forehead, as I breathed quickly, almost hyperventilating. What had awoken me with such fear? It must have been some dream. Probably one of those dreams where you're being chased by a silly looking blue monster. That had to be it. I glanced over at my clock-radio. 4:27 a.m. Great, I can't fall asleep now. My heart was still racing. I decided to get up and get a glass of water from the kitchen. I swung my feet over and stood up. Geez, why is the floor always so cold in the morning? Why doesn't it wait till later in the day when no one's home?? Oh well. Starting down the stairs, I remembered that the third last one creaks 3 inches from the middle. Gotta avoid that one. What didn't help was that I remembered on the 4th last step, so the next step I took.. CREEEEK! Oh great, way to go Chloe. And, of course, right on cue, the dog starts skittling towards the stairs from the family room, where he sleeps. Well, at least he learned one thing from obedience school: To not bark when excited.  
  
"Ok Jake, calm down. It's not breakfast time yet." I laughed. He sat there so statue-like, with those big, blue Husky eyes staring up at me. "Oh, don't you do that. I'm not giving you more food for another few hours." He turned around and started towards the kitchen, looking back once at me with his cute eyes.. Instantly, I though of Clark. His eyes are a deep blue too. I love it how they change shades of blue and grey depending on his mood and clothing.. *sigh*. Ok, snap out of it Chloe! You don't have a chance with him. Besides, you've been friends with him for too long. I reached into the fridge and pulled out the filtered water, and poured myself a glass. Ahhh, cool refreshing water. Way better than coffee at the moment. I put the now empty glass by the sink, and headed back towards my room. This time, I remembered to skip the squeaky step. I climbed into my sheets, which were still warm from when I was last in them. As I laid back, I tried to remember what the last dream I had was.. Some shadowy figure. *yawn*.. I hope I set my alarm clock...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE-* Ugh, morning already? Well, today's a good day at least. Clark and I are going to work on the Torch together after school. But since he promised he would, I'm not so sure I should be completely happy yet. I stood up and stretched. Ouch! I looked down at my right arm to discover a fairly large black bruise. Where the heck did that come from?? Maybe I bumped into something last night. Whatever. I headed downstairs to the smell of French Toast with maple syrup imported from Quebec. As I sat quietly eating my breakfast and reading the Smallville Ledger, my Mom noticed my bruise.  
  
"Chloe, what did you do to your arm? You weren't snooping around for some story again, were you?" she asked me in an annoyed tone.  
  
"No Mom, I must have bumped into something." I replied with tired sarcasm.  
  
"Are you sure honey? That a pretty nasty looking one" she looked a bit more worried now. "Did somebody hit you?"  
  
"Mom, I told you, I probably bumped into something. It's nothing major." I went back to eating my breakfast and reading the paper.  
  
"Fine, just be more careful." my mom turned and went back to the oven.  
  
I quickly finished my breakfast, and placed the paper on my dad's place matt for whenever he decided to come down for breakfast. I headed back up to my room, stopping to give Jake a belly rub on the way. As I was getting dressed, my left shoulder stung. I looked at it in the mirror and found a small gash across the back. It was scabbed over, but it certainly looked fresh. What?? How did I manage to do that? I checked out my pyjama top and found a small bloodstain to match the cut. Ok, this is pretty weird.  
  
I arrived at school from the bus along side Pete and Clark. Clark was strangely quiet this morning, but lately, nothing different about Clark surprises me these days. It's like he's changing, but pretending he's not, hiding things from everybody. But then again, we're all going through puberty now, aren't we?. Gawd, Pete can be so annoying sometimes. Doesn't he have anything better to talk about than football?? I'd rather talk about something as boring as hair than football. Hair is cool though sometimes, like Clark's, how it ruffles in the wind. Oh, here I go again, I gotta find a way to stop myself.  
  
"Hellooo? Chloe?" Pete waved his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Wha?" I snapped out of some sort of trance, realizing I had been staring at Clark the whole time. I quickly looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"I asked you if you and Clark were still getting together at the Torch office after school." Pete said.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Yes, I believe we are. Why?" I looked at Pete, avoiding Clark's eyes.  
  
"Well, I still have some work to do on-" he looked down at my arm as I was scratching it. "Chloe, what happened to your arm?"  
  
"Did somebody hurt you Chloe?" Clark asked me in a somewhat defensive tone.  
  
"Uh, no, I'm fine. I just bumped into something last night." I looked at Clark and Pete who were both staring at my arm. I like attention, but they were starting to creep me out a bit, staring like that.  
  
"That sure doesn't look like you 'just bumped into something', it looks like someone struck you with a baseball bat!" Pete said.  
  
Clark looked into my eyes, "Chloe, just tell me who hurt you, and I'll-"  
  
"No Clark, nobody hurt me, ok? Thanks for offering, but it was just a little accident." Even I was starting to wonder if someone had somehow hit me. "And Pete, don't you think if someone had hit me with a baseball bat A) I would know, and B) my arm would be broken? Anyways, I have to get to class. Clark, I'll see you after school, and maybe you too Pete." I turned and left before they could get another word out of their mouths, leaving them standing there and staring at me.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I slowly wandered down the halls after school, not wanting to seem too anxious to see Clark. I got to the Torch office door and paused to make sure I looked all right in my pocket mirror. I slowly reached out for the handle, and then I opened the door. I walked in as normally as possible and looked around. No sign of Clark. I could've guessed. Trying not to be too disappointed, I continued on to my desk and sat down. *Sigh* I tried to convince myself with all sorts of valid explanations of why he wasn't here. The one that kept occurring in my head the most was "He's off saving someone's life. Again." I leaned over and turned on my computer. "Well, at least the day can't get any worse than this." I said to myself while typing in my password. I hadn't yet noticed Clark slowly approaching from behind with a big goofy grin slapped on his face. He came up behind me, just as I began my latest article.  
  
"BOO!" He grabbed my shoulders with his large masculine hands.  
  
I, of course, screamed, then turned around with humorous rage, "Clark!" I whapped him with my chemistry book, "Don't do that!" I yelled at him in fake anger, then laughed.  
  
He just silently replied with laughing eyes and a charming smile, then pulled up a chair and sat down beside me. Then his expression changed to a more serious one and his eyes averted to my arm. He looked back up again at me, "Chloe, please tell me what happened. I just want to help." His eyes reminded me of last night, when Jake looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Clark, the truth is. I really don't know what happened. It's really starting to scare me a bit. Not only did I wake up this morning with a bruise on my arm, but a cut on my shoulder blade as well." I avoided looking into his eyes, fearing tears would start to well up in my own.  
  
"Are you ok?" Clark was starting to sound even more worried now.  
  
I almost kicked myself. I knew I should have stuck with the lie. "Yes Clark, I'm fine." I turned back to my computer, "We better get to work. There are deadlines to be met ya know." I quickly changed the subject while continuing on my article.  
  
Clark sighed, stood up, and walked over to his desk. He sat down and stared at me. I tried to ignore that. He's never paid this much attention to me before. I kinda liked it.  
  
"Ohmygosh, Clark! Look at the time! My Mom's gonna kill me if I'm not home soon!" I had been having so much fun talking with Clark, I hadn't realized that it was already 6:00 pm.  
  
"Whoa, sorry Chloe. I should have been keeping an eye on it for you." Clark said in a disappointed manner  
  
"Oh Clark, it's not your fault! And I'm not in trouble yet. I have 15 minutes to get home." I really didn't want to leave. It was the first real time that Clark and I actually got to sit down and talk without Pete, or Lana, or Lex, or whoever. There always seemed to be someone else around us, like he was afraid to be alone with me. But I guess that's not true, since he just spent almost 3 hours with me working on the paper.  
  
"Uh, maybe we could do this again tomorrow?" Clark looked hopeful.  
  
He isn't actually starting to get an interest in me, is he? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but this is just weird. I sighed, "I really wish I could Clark. I have to go to Pete's football game to do a report for the Torch." Then I had an idea, "You could come too if you want." I was hopeful.  
  
"No, it's ok. My Dad could probably use some help around the farm anyways."  
  
Why did he always bring up the farm when sports were mentioned? He's always avoiding them any time that he can. "Ok, well, I better be going now." I picked up my coat and headed for the door. "See you later." I tried to smile through my disappointment.  
  
"Bye Chloe." he was obviously troubled with something to notice my disappointment right now.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I was walking down the street, and it was already pretty dark out. The town almost seemed deserted. And it seemed like a fog was moving in too. I better hurry up and get home, Mom's going to be so mad if I'm late again. I glanced down at my watch. "Darnit!" I exclaimed out loud. It was 6:12 pm. I had 3 minutes to get home. The ally way that I sometimes cut through was up ahead, so I jogged towards it. For a moment, something seemed to tell me not to go through it, but being my stubborn self, I continued onwards. As I was about to turn the corner, a black cat popped out, turned, and hissed when it saw me. "Ok, not a good sign." I said warily, walking around the corner. After I took a few steps in, everything seemed to go dark. I could only see things about a foot or two in front of me. I could hear footsteps approaching, as I stood in my place. "Hello? Who's there?" The footsteps were getting closer now, then they stopped. A face suddenly came out of the darkness, parting it like a curtain. The man started laughing.  
  
"Hello Chloe, remember me?" an ugly smile crept over his face.  
  
He looked familiar, but from where?  
  
"Wh- Who are you?" I backed up a few steps, but tried to sound as confident as possible.  
  
"You don't? Oh, that make's me sad Chloe, and do you know what happens when I get sad?" His fake frown and sadness turned mischievous. He moved his hands out from behind his back. In his right hand was a chain the length of my arm.  
  
I turned to run, but the exit to the ally seemed to have been replaced with a brick wall and a few trash cans. The clinking of the chain forced me to look back. He raised his arm, and with the flick of his wrist, he whipped me across my shoulder before I could dodge it. My arm stung with pain, as I tried to find a way out. Hopelessly, I yelled, "CLARK!!!".  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Clark awoke from a restless sleep. Had someone called his name? A chill passed through his body. Instantly, Clark wondered if Chloe had made it home safely after she left the Torch's office. "Of course she did." he assured himself. He knew that if Chloe didn't get home, he would be the first person that her Mom would call. Clark thought about calling Chloe, but then he glanced at his clock. He knew that no one would appreciate a call just past one in the morning, so he tried to settle back into his bed. Something just didn't feel right, and he didn't like that. There was some sort of heavy presence around, that made Clark feel slightly anxious. He felt helpless against the stifling darkness in his room. Clark pushed his covers off of his body, trying to get into a comfortable position. He rested his head on his pillow, and closed his eyes. In a flash, he was in a dark alley way. He saw a man closing in on Chloe, who was shrinking back on the wall at the back of the alley.  
  
She closed her eyes as the man whipped her with a chain, then yelled for him, "CLARK!!!"  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Suddenly, I heard someone call my name. I looked up, and saw Clark standing back in the shadows. The man looked back to see Clark coming forward. I took this as my chance. Quietly, I got up as the guy ran towards Clark with his chain spinning in the air. Clark stuck out his arm and let the chain wrap around it. Then he pulled and the man let go and fell down. Clark tossed the chain aside with great power while the guy stood up and took a swing at Clark. Clark reached out and grabbed the guy's fist before it hit him, then punched him so hard in the stomach, that the man fell down unconscious. I just stood there, amazed, and staring at Clark. What had just happened? Clark's never seemed to be able to win at any sport, let alone beat up a guy. Suddenly I wasn't so sure of him. Maybe I even felt a little afraid of him. But then I just felt so overwhelmed and exhausted by everything, that I ran to Clark and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't hug back though. And he felt softer than usual.  
  
I woke up hugging my pillow. Boy, what a weird dream! It seemed so real. I'm so glad it wasn't though. Even though the idea of Clark saving me was cool. He's saved other people's lives so many times, why not mine? I could just see him pulling me up from a deadly drop with his muscular arms. Staring into my eyes as he whispers comforting words into my ear. Then tending to my injuries with care and sympathy. Ahhhh! That's THREE times now. There has to be some anonymous group out there that I could go to. When I came to my senses, I realized that my arm was burning in pain. I looked down at my it where I was hit in the dream. There was a long, red, puffy line. This is not good. This is definitely not good. I touched the scar, and it stung even more, like it was on fire. For some reason I wanted to call Clark, but it was way too early in the morning to call him. I really wished I could though. He's so trustable - is that even a word? I feel like I can tell him anything, and he would never tell anyone else. I have a hunch he doesn't feel the same way towards me though. I don't think he has anyone to confide in. Poor guy.  
  
My arm started stinging again, so I decided to tend to it. I carefully tip-toed down the hall, so my family wouldn't wake up and come to check on me. In the bathroom, I decided to wash my face. I wet the facecloth, and looked up in the mirror to discover yet another bruise. On my right cheekbone was a small purple bruise. Quickly, I looked for cover- up in my makeup case. Just a little would do. Enough so that my mother, Pete and Clark wouldn't pester me about what happened. Even I'm still trying to figure out what happened. Maybe it's sleepwalking? There'll have be some sort of logical explanation. There always is, isn't there? I rubbed a little more makeup on my face. "There." I said to myself with satisfaction. No one will ever know I have a bruise there. Now to take care of my arm. I ran it under cold water to help the swelling go away. It didn't help much, but it felt a lot better. I guess I'll have to wear long sleeves this week. I padded back along the floor to my room, where I crawled back into bed. The sheets felt cool against my body, but it didn't take the uncomfortable feeling that I had away. I was tired, but there was no way I was going to sleep. Not after what just happened. The books on my shelf looked intriguing, so I decided to pick one out and read for a while. Hmm. what to choose. Joan of Arc seemed to stick out of all of them, so I took it out and got back into bed.  
  
My alarm went off at 7 o'clock sharp. Darn, I was almost finished the book. Oh well, 'till tonight, Joan. I left my room, but before going downstairs, I made a small detour towards the bathroom. Good, the makeup was still doing a good job covering up the bruise. I rolled up my sleeve to check how the lash was doing. The swelling was almost gone. I continued on my way downstairs, to find the kitchen empty. "That's weird." I said under my breath, "Mom's usually down here cooking breakfast." I looked over at the table where I noticed something stained in red. It was a note. I walked over and picked it up, and read:  
  
Dear Chloe,  
  
I have your parents. They are fine- for now. If you ever want to see them again, you will meet me behind Smallville High's stadium an hour after the game today. This is your only chance..  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The note fell out of my hands and fluttered to the floor. I felt so light headed. Who would want to kidnap my parents? And why? What did I ever do to this person? Tears gathered in my eyes. I felt so dizzy I had to sit down. I felt like I was going to throw up. I looked over at the phone. Clark, he could make it better. He could always make me feel better. I made my way over to the phone, and dialled his number.  
  
"Hello?" Answered Clark, who sounded a bit groggy.  
  
"Clark, it's me." I tried to sound like I was ok, but my voice wavered.  
  
"Chloe! Are you ok? What happened?" He immediately knew that something was wrong. He always did.  
  
"Someone. Someone kidnapped my parents. They left a note." The tears were now streaming down my face. I couldn't help it.  
  
"Stay where you are. I'll be right there." Clark sounded worried, and quickly hung up the phone.  
  
I hung up the receiver, and sighed with slight relief. Clark is so caring. He didn't even hesitate. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I approached it very cautiously. I wasn't sure who was behind it, and I didn't know if I wanted to find out. I looked through the peep hole to see Clark's dismal face. At first, I wondered how the heck he got here so fast. I had just spoken with him on the phone. But I needed to talk to him so much, that I opened the door as quickly as I could. He stepped in, and the tears started trickling down my face again. I hugged him, and he embraced me back. I wished that he could have held me there like that forever. It felt so nice, and safe. I always feel safe when I'm with Clark. Something about him makes you feel so. secure, like nothing bad will happen to you while you're with him. I wiped my tears away from my face carefully. Clark took me by my shoulders, and held me out in front of him.  
  
"Where's the note?" He spoke those words, but his eyes. His eyes just said so much more to me. I knew that he wanted to say more, but I really couldn't have expected anything else from him. After all, he's Clark Kent, the man of many mysteries.  
  
"It's over here, in the kitchen." Suddenly, I realized that Clark had never been inside of my house before. He had seen the outside dozens of times, when he's met me here for some reason or another. I started leading him towards the kitchen.  
  
Clark looked around as he followed me, "I really like your house. I can't believe that through all of the years that I've known you, I've never been inside." He smiled at me.  
  
I knew that he was just trying to get my mind off of everything, so I tried to play along. I gave him a little smile back. "Thanks. We're hoping to get the living room and kitchen renovated this year." We arrived in the kitchen. "The note's over here." I walked over and slowly picked it up. I brought it back over to him. Clark took the note out of my hands carefully, holding it by the edges.  
  
Clark looked at me, then took my hands in his, "Chloe, I'm not going to let you go and see this jerk alone. I'm going with you."  
  
I was surprised that he was able to respond so quickly. I mean, he had barely just taken the note from me. How did he read it so fast? Well, I guess it was a short note. "No Clark. I'm not letting you put your life in danger as well as mine. It wouldn't be fair." As much as I wanted him to go with me, I just couldn't ask him to do that. He's done so much for me already.  
  
"I don't care what you say, I'm going with you." He looked very serious, but so sweet behind his sullen face.  
  
Tears started to gather in my eyes again. Clark wiped them away from my face for me. Suddenly, he looked really worried. "Chloe, you. You have a bruise on your face."  
  
I realized that he must have accidentally rubbed some of the makeup off of my face. "I- I know. There was this guy in my dream, and."  
  
"Oh yeah..-I mean, you woke up with the marks, just like yesterday?"  
  
Clark had caught himself, but from saying what? Suddenly, I remembered that he had been in my dream too. He saved me for heaven's sakes. Did he know..? I didn't feel like pressuring him at the moment. I still felt so overwhelmed by everything. "Yes, it was just like yesterday. Clark, have you had breakfast yet?"  
  
Apparently, that question had totally taken Clark by surprise, but he smiled. "No, I haven't. Here, you sit down. I'll make you some."  
  
I just couldn't resist that smile.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
After a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs with toast, I persuaded Clark that I was feeling fine enough to go to school. Man, that kid worries a lot! He's so sweet though, how he cares about everyone so much. He wouldn't even let me do the dishes! He kept saying "No, I'll take care of it." with a smile on his face. I figured it would take him a few minutes to wash them, (since he wouldn't let me help at all!) so I went up to my room to get dressed. Hmm, what to wear. I noted to myself to make sure that I picked a long sleeved shirt. Ok, it's narrowed down to two now, the red and white one, or the yellow? Red. It'll go better with my jean jacket anyways. After I brushed my teeth and hair, and re-applied my makeup, I went back down to the kitchen.  
  
"Clark, it's spotless!! Did you clean the entire kitchen while I was upstairs??" I was quite surprised, but in a good way. I mean, I was only upstairs for less than 10 minutes.  
  
"I had a little extra time after I finished the dishes. I fed Jake too."  
  
Gawd that smile is just heart melting. I looked over and saw Jake happily eating away at his breakfast. How did Clark always manage to get things done so quickly? The thought was eating away inside my head. I just didn't have the heart to ask him. I had a weird feeling that he would get mad for some reason if I did. Suddenly, the old grandfather clock in the hallway started 'bonging'.  
  
"Oh, it's 8 o'clock. The bus will be here any minute. We better get going."  
  
We started walking out into the hall, where I grabbed my backpack.  
  
"Chloe, you're sure you want to go to school? I could stay with you here if you want. I mean, we should probably go to the police and tell them about this. I think it would be a lot safer."  
  
"No Clark. I'm going to school. We have that English test today, remember? And I don't want to go to the police. They might, I dunno, like mess things up or something. Let's just do what this guy wants, and get my parents back." Hold back the water-works Chloe, you can make it.  
  
"But we don't even know what this person wants from you! What if he wants to hurt you again? I-. I don't want to take that chance." he looked down at the floor.  
  
Ok, this was definitely starting to feel awkward. Outside, the school bus honked it's horn. 'Oh thank God!' I thought to myself. I quickly got my house key out of my bag, and we walked out the door. As I turned to lock up the house, Clark continued towards the bus. I should have said something. Maybe he didn't mean what I thought he did. He might have just said that. Oh, who am I kidding, of course he meant it! Didn't he? This is too confusing. I stepped onto the bus and looked to see where Clark and Pete were. I saw Clark sitting behind Pete, staring out the window. I could tell he wanted to sit alone.  
  
"Chloe. Clark filled me in. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" he had that same worried expression on his face like Clark did when I told him. I sat down beside Pete.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone else, please. It would just add to the trouble."  
  
"Uh, ok." Pete still looked really serious.  
  
We stepped off of the bus, and Pete continued to talk about football. I knew I shouldn't have changed the topic to the game tonight on the bus.  
  
"And so I was running down the field, about to accept the pass when-"  
  
"Did you guys study for that English test that we have today?" I just had to change the subject.  
  
"What English test?" Pete laughed at me, he thought I was joking.  
  
"Um, the one that's worth about 10% of our final grade. It's on poetic devices and story writing. remember?" I smiled at this, with a little laugh.  
  
"You're kidding." his smile fell.  
  
This was just too funny (in a cruel way) "Would I kid you?"  
  
"Oh man. We have English last, right? Ok, I better go start studying now. Don't expect me to be joining you and Clark at lunch today." Pete turned and headed towards the school's front doors.  
  
"Bye!" I called after him with a smile. Serves him right, talking about football all of the time. I turned back to face Clark. "Clark,"  
  
He just stood staring straight ahead.  
  
"Yoo hoo, Clark?" I laughed and then turned to see what the heck he was staring at. I stopped smiling. Oh... I should have guessed. Lana was sitting on a bench in front of the school, reading a paperback. *Sigh* "I gotta go. See you at lunch.".. 'I hope.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Hmm?" Clark didn't even break from his stare.  
  
I started heading towards the school. This isn't fair. Less than 10 minutes ago he would have done almost anything for me. Apparently now, I don't exist. I pushed open the school doors, and walked inside.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The lunch bell awoke me from my light sleep during math. Having a desk at the back of the classroom is always the best. All you have to do is prop your textbook up, and no one's the wiser when you decide to take a power nap. I'm way ahead in this class anyways. I started to gather my books together to put in my bag. As I bent over to pick up one of them up, a pair of brown hiking boots arrived. Looking up, I knew who to expect. Clark. He stood there with a solemn face, looking almost remorseful in a way.  
  
"Chloe, I'm really sorry for ignoring you like that this morning. My mind was just somewhere else." He bent over and grabbed my last book and put it in my bag for me.  
  
"Yeah, it usually is." I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the door, turning my back on Clark. I know exactly where his mind was: Down Lana's chest. What else would the guy be looking at? It annoys me so much. I just wish I could tell Clark how I feel about him. The spring dance is coming up next month. I wonder if he would say yes if I asked him to go with me. And if he does, would he show up? He probably wouldn't. I mean, he missed Lana's party, and I knew how important that was to him, so I bet he wouldn't even show up.  
  
Clark caught up with me just as I reached the doorway. "Chloe, I'm sorry! What more can I say?"  
  
I guess there wasn't much more that he could say. Maybe I'm just cranky. It's usually next to impossible to stay mad at Clark Kent. I turned around to face him. "I'm sorry Clark. I guess I'm still upset from this morning. I mean, I should be shouldn't I?" I tried not to sound angry, just sympathetic in a way.  
  
"Yeah." He still looked kinda sad.  
  
I hate seeing him depressed like that. I changed the topic quickly. "Hey, let's go see if Pete is able to join us for lunch. Maybe we can all study together for that English test next period or something."  
  
Clark smiled at the thought. Like he doesn't need to study. This thing's worth 10% of our grade for heaven sakes! Sure the topic of it's easy: for me, only because I've been writing for half my life. But Clark and Pete, I only dragged them into doing the Torch with me, 'cause I was sick of doing it by myself. They'll need my help studying, I know it.  
  
"Um, ok. Let me just run down to my locker to grab my lunch. Meet you at our usual spot?"  
  
I love that: 'usual spot'. It really makes me feel like part of the group when I hear that. Ok, even if our 'group' is just the three of us.  
  
"Ok." I smiled and turned to start off to the drama hall. We've always eaten lunch there for some reason. Not many people walk through there since it's at the back of the school, so we have it pretty much to ourselves - not including the occasional couple that stop by for a make-out session.  
  
As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I spotted Whitney sitting on a bench all by himself. I've never really talked to him that much, so I just continued on by.  
  
"Hey Chloe."  
  
I turned and he smiled at me.  
  
"Uh, hi Whitney." I kept walking.  
  
"Where's Kent? You two are usually inseparable."  
  
Ok, not true. He could almost say that about Clark and Lana though. "He just went to get his lunch. Why?" This couldn't be good, could it?  
  
"Tell him I'll be waiting for him behind the school after the game. And he better be there - or else." He certainly did not look too happy at the moment.  
  
"Um, okay." I quickly walked to the entrance to the drama hall. Pete was already there with his lunch and English textbook.  
  
"So you decided to meet with us after all!" I faked sounding ecstatic.  
  
"What, you didn't want me to come?"  
  
"Just kidding. Jeez, you can be so gullible sometimes." I smiled, and grabbed a chair from the stack by the door.  
  
Clark walked through the doors with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hello. You look unusually happy." I looked at Pete with disbelief. He looked at me the same way.  
  
"That's because I just got asked to the Spring Dance by Lana."  
  
"Oh." Looks like this day just keeps getting better and better.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Great, so now Miss "Ohnomyparentsaredeadsofeelbadforme" is going to the dance with Clark. What happened to Whitney? Maybe that's why he wants to see Clark after school. But why would Lana ask him in a month's advance? She better not have asked him just because she and Whitney got into a fight or something. I think it would just about break Clark's heart if Lana and Whitney got back together and he got dumped for the dance. Then again, this may not be what happened. Either way, this means that I'm not going. I already went to the fall dance with Pete as "friends". I won't put him up to that again.  
  
"Chloe, are you ok?" Clark came over to me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I didn't look at him. I started to put the remainders of my lunch away.  
  
"You just seem a little. mad I guess."  
  
"No, I'm a little tired, that's all. Oh yeah, Clark, Whitney stopped me in the hall just before I got here. He says that you better meet him behind the school after the game - or else." I tried to make it sound pathetically dramatic.  
  
"Or else? What did I do to make him that mad?"  
  
"Maybe he heard about you and Lana." Pete said.  
  
"Like he should care. Lana said that they got into a fight and aren't speaking. And actually, well, we aren't really going to the dance for sure. She told me that if she and Whitney haven't made up by then, then she wants to go with me."  
  
My heart leaped. So it's not for sure! Then maybe I still have a chance. But how can I get Lana and Whitney back together? This is a tough one. Well, I guess the main thing I have to focus on is getting the courage to ask Clark. I hope I can. I'll wait a few weeks, closer to the dance.  
  
"Chloe, you still have a chance." Pete whispered beside me.  
  
I poked him in the side with my elbow, "Shut up!" I said quietly. Luckily, Clark seemed to be focused on something else.  
  
"I'm not going to meet with Whitney after the game." Clark suddenly said. He really seemed to have thought this over.  
  
"But Clark, he might hurt you. I mean, he might hurt you either way, but don't you want to find out what the heck he wants?" I wasn't sure if I should be glad or not.  
  
"Well, I do, but I'm going with you after the game to meet with that guy."  
  
Man, Clark can be so sweet sometimes. Other times, heartbreaking.  
  
"But Whitney wants to see you right after the game behind the school. The guy wants to meet with me an hour after the game behind the stadium. There's a difference."  
  
"Look, I'm just not going to risk it, ok?" He started to sound like I was invading his privacy again.  
  
"Ok, um, thank you." I smiled a little bit. Better stop with the questions Chloe.  
  
Pete must have realized this was somewhat of an awkward situation. "Hey, the bell's going to ring soon. We better start heading back to class."  
  
"Yeah, um, see you guys in English!" I smiled and started towards the doors.  
  
"Oh no, English!" I heard Pete moan behind me.  
  
I laughed to myself. I guess the lunch break was too short for him.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The bell finally rang, announcing the last period of the day. I wasn't asleep this time; the teacher had a little, uh, *ahem* chat with me about my habits during class. He said he didn't care how far ahead I am, that I still have to pay attention in case I missed something. Hah, like I would miss any detail of anything (yes, even math). I grabbed my bag and books then headed out towards my English classroom. As I was walking through the hall, I spotted a really nice looking guy. And I mean nice. Ok, not as good as Clark looks, but he- Suddenly someone smashed into me, throwing me to the ground.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" he shouted at me, then gave a quick look of surprise, and ran off hurriedly.  
  
"Um, ok." Here I was, sitting in the middle of the hall, with my books everywhere. Didn't I just feel like an idiot. I started to gather my books and papers together, and the nice looking guy came over to me.  
  
"Need a hand?" he asked smiling.  
  
I smiled back, "Yes, please!"  
  
He started picking up my books, and handed them to me. I put them in my bag, and he offered a hand up. I took it, gratefully.  
  
"My name's Derek, what's yours?" He picked up my bag and handed it to me.  
  
He's so sweet! How could I have missed seeing him before?  
  
"I'm Chloe." All I could do was stare and smile at him.  
  
"Well Chloe, it's nice to meet you. I hope we can get together sometime, if you want. Um, I gotta get going to class, so, see you around!" He smiled and started on his way.  
  
"Ok." I just watched him walk away. Then, I suddenly came to my senses. I have a test now!! Quickly, I ran to my English room. Just as I stepped in, the second bell rang. I wasn't late! I ran to my seat and quietly sat down beside Clark and Pete.  
  
"What are you so happy about? We have a test now!" Clark asked me.  
  
I realized that my goofy grin was still slapped across my face from meeting Derek. "Uh, I don't know. Would you like me to frown constantly?" I asked him in a serious tone.  
  
He laughed, and smiled back, "No."  
  
The teacher began handing the tests out.  
  
"Hey, Chloe. What's Onomatopoeia mean again?" Pete frantically asked me.  
  
*Sigh* It's going to be a long test.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
I confidently stood up and placed my test on the teacher's desk. First one done - as usual. The view from the teacher's desk was interesting. I looked to see all of the students, with their heads bent over, writing as quickly as they could. It was so funny to see everything going in unison I had to bite my lip not to laugh out loud. Back to my desk I went, and took out my book "To Kill A Mockingbird". I couldn't concentrate on it though, all I could think about was Derek. How could I have not noticed him before? That was the one thing that bugged me. I mean seriously, with gorgeous looks like that and such kindness, he has to be popular. But then again, Clark's not really popular. Oh well, popularity doesn't matter to me, it's what's inside that counts (Ok, how many times has ithat/i been used??) Just as I finally became engulfed in the adventures of Jem and Scout Finch, the last person handed their test in. Then, the teacher began to assign us homework! The nerve.  
  
"Hey, Chloe, can I borrow you're book? I lost mine." Pete said, sheepishly.  
  
"What makes you think that I haven't read those chapters yet?" I asked him. Silly Pete, always assuming. Of course I ihave/i read those chapters, it's the principal of the matter. Before Pete could answer, I laughed, "Yes, you can borrow it. Just please don't loose my copy!" I tossed it over to him. The bell then rang, and we were all dismissed from class. But then, I remembered what's coming next. My stomach gave a lurch. Why me? Why is it always me? I never did anything to anyone. Did I? Suddenly I realized that I was at my locker. Crazy.  
  
"Chloe-"  
  
I spun around, "Dear God Clark, you scared the heck outta me!" my heart was racing a million miles a minute. I felt closed in, sick to my stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry. Chloe, are you ok? Here, lets sit down on the bench." Clark helped me over to the bench, and sat down beside me.  
  
"Clark, I don't want to do this. I- I'm. afraid." I was trying iso/i hard not to let a single tear fall.  
  
"I know you are, and if there was ianything/i that I could do to make this all better." his hand rested on my knee.  
  
Suddenly I became uncomfortable. I didn't know why, I mean, Clark is the only person that I feel safe around. It was like something bad was coming, and this was a forewarning. Whitney walked out around the corner and stopped in front of Clark and I.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Look, Clark. You and I need to talk." Whitney said. To my surprise, he didn't seem mad at all.  
  
"Sure Whitney, what's up?" Clark stood up.  
  
Whitney glanced at me, "I was, uh, hoping we could talk in private."  
  
I blushed, then looked at my watch. The football game is to start in 45 minutes. It should last about 2 hours... Than I'm supposed to meet this guy an hour after that. So I have 3 hours and 45 minutes to kill... No, don't think of the word kill...  
  
"Chloe?" Clark asked. He and Whitney were staring at me.  
  
"Oh, sorry. You want me to go, right?" I picked up my bag.  
  
"No, I just said to Whitney that anything he needs to say to me, he can say in front of you too." Clark said.  
  
I smiled, "Ok."  
  
"Clark, I just wanted to... apologize. I know I've been a real jerk lately, but it's pretty tough right now for my family and I. And I've been worried about my relationship with Lana. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you'll always be someone that I respect and trust." Whitney held out his hand.  
  
Clark shook it agreeably, "Thanks Whitney, that means a lot coming from you." He smiled. Have I heard that line before somewhere?  
  
"I uh better go get ready for the game now. See you guys later." Whitney smiled.  
  
"Yeah, good luck!" I called as he walked down the hall.  
  
Now the waiting period begins...  
  
* * *  
  
I was shaking. 5 minutes to go. Clark put his jacket around my shoulders, but it barely seemed comforting at all. I turned to Clark, "You better go now Clark." As much as I didn't want him to, I didn't want to take any risks.  
  
"Are you sure, Chloe?" he seemed so worried for me.  
  
"Yes..." My voice cracked. Smooth Chloe, very smooth.  
  
"I'll be back in 5 minutes, ok? No later, I promise." Then he kissed me on the forehead. Oh how good I felt for that split second. Clark walked away, and left me alone behind the stadium. I heard a strange, distant voice from behind me. As it got closer, I felt my consciousness slip. Then it seemed to be right in front of me.  
  
"Chloe, wake up! Please!" my mother said softly.  
  
Suddenly, I woke up. I was in a white room, in a bed... A hospital bed?! "What happened?" I tried to sit up but I felt heavy, as if I'd been asleep for days.  
  
"3 nights ago, you had a seizure during your sleep. I almost thought it was too late by the time the ambulance arrived. You had already gone into a coma. The doctors couldn't confirm when, or if you'd ever wake up." Her eyes filled with tears, and she bent over and hugged me.  
  
"So, the kidnapping... Clark... It was all a dream?" I felt relieved, yet disappointed in a way.  
  
"I guess so." My mother gave a shaky smile.  
  
Then the doctor walked in, "Ah! You're awake!" he grinned.  
  
Something wasn't right... He looked so... so familiar... Then it struck me.  
  
iHe was the kidnapper!/i  
  
I watched slowly, frozen in horror, as he lifted a knife out of his back pocket.  
  
bTHE END!/b 


End file.
